I Found It At The End Of The Rainbow
by SatyrnFive
Summary: Buffy finds that St Patty's day might be a day to fear on the Hellmouth. BtVS Supernatural


Title: I Found It At The End Of The Rainbow.  
Author: Saturn  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy or Supernatural.  
Setting: Season 3 Episode: Faith, Hope and Trick.  
Author's Note: You will need to have seen the SN episode Tall Tales for this to make sense. No Winchester's in this one either. Sorry. :) Written for 's weekly challenge. I'm on , fear me!

* * *

Xander looked up at the sky with a frown. _'Figures it would rain on the one day he goes off campus for lunch_' he thought as the darkened sky began raining on him. Pulling his shirt up over his head he began running toward the school.

As soon as Xander had run about a block the rain mysteriously cleared and the sky began to lighten up. He slowed down and began walking again. As he looked at the sky he smiled as he watched a rainbow form. It arched across the sky and seemed to end...in the alley up on the left?

"Huh," Xander said as he looked at the rainbow. He walked up to the alley in question and fully expected to not see the rainbow since that's how those things worked. What Xander didn't expect was to actually see the rainbow end on the ground at the end of the alley.

Xander squinted. "Is that...no...it can't be," Xander said under his breath as he made his way down the alley toward what looked suspiciously like a pot of gold. He reached down and seemed shocked when his hand made contact with the solid black iron pot. '_If the pot is real then that means..._' "the gold is real!" he finished his though in a loud exclamation.

Reaching down Xander quickly picked up the pot of gold with a grunt. He looked around expectantly and then left the alley.

* * *

In the school library Giles came back from his office with a book. He sat it on the counter and with a look of concentration began looking through the pages.

Buffy walked up to Giles. "Now, this guy shows up two days ago, right? Right around the same time my bestest new little sister makes the scene."

Giles looked up and paused before saying. "You think he and Faith are connected?"

Buffy walked back to the table in the center of the library and fixed Giles with a serious look. "Giles, there are two things that I don't believe in: coincidence and leprechauns."

Before Giles could respond the doors to the library burst open and a wet and bedraggled Xander stumbled in. "Guys! Look what I found on the way back from lunch," he said as he set a large black pot down on the library table with a loud thunk.

"Dear Lord!" Giles said as he came around the counter. "What on Earth is that?"

"Is that gold?" Buffy said as she stared at the table.

"It's a pot of gold!" Xander said excitedly. "I found it at the end of a rainbow," he said. Xander cocked his head and seemed to realize what he had just said.

Giles let a slight smile appear on his face. "Buffy...would you perhaps like to revise that statement you just made?"

"Come on Giles, leprechauns are so not real!" Buffy said. "Are they?"

"Wait a minute G-Man, are you saying that this pot of gold belongs to a leprechaun?" Xander said as he pulled the pot toward him with a grunt. "I found it fair and square. I can keep it right?"

"I think we need to do some research," Giles said. "This gold might be part of some occult ritual or cursed."

* * *

In the hallway outside the library a janitor slowly pushed his broom down the hall. As he made his way past the library doors he stopped. Setting the broom against the wall next to the door he walked a few steps back and peered through the window on the door. As he stared through the window a smile appeared on his face as he watched the figures around the pot of gold. '_This was going to be fun._'

The janitor stepped back from the door and with a big grin on his face looked down the hall to the right. As he watched a small figure about 2 feet tall in a festive green outfit came out of a door. The figure looked around for a second and then seemed to look right at the janitor. The janitor held up his pointer finger and slowly let it drop until it was pointing right at the library door. The leprechaun started walking quickly as his small legs would take him. He walked right past the janitor and kicked the library door open with a force that was out of sync with his small stature.

* * *

Xander was in mid sentence when the library doors burst open. Everybody turned to the door ready for a fight. They looked at the doorway in confusion but it was empty.

"Down here!" a voice said. "I'm here for me pot of gold!" the same voice said in an Irish accent.

Buffy, Xander & Giles all dropped their gazes down. Standing in the doorway was a very angry leprechaun.

Xander's mouth fell open in shock but he did pick up the pot of gold possessively and backed away.

Giles seemed less effected as he said, "Oh dear lord."

Buffy's only reaction was to cover her mouth with her hand and giggle. "Are they also after your lucky charms?"

The leprechaun looked confused at her statement and repeated, "I'm here for me pot of gold. And nothing a piddly human can do will stop me." He marched forward and when he get to the table he smacked it into the air with his left hand. It flew straight into Buffy and knocked her into the wall.

Before the table and Buffy had fully hit the ground he was in front of Giles. He leaped into the air and grabbed a hold of Giles shirt until he was looking into the Englishman's face.

Giles tried to dislodge him but his grip was too tight. "Um...help?" he said.

The leprechaun leaned his head back and slammed it forward again into Giles forehead. Their skulls cracked together with a loud noise and Giles dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The leprechaun stood up on Giles chest and turned to Xander who was backed into a corner gripping the pot of gold.

"I think ya got something that belongs to me boyo," the leprechaun said as he stared down Xander.

"Hey!" Buffy said as she kicked the table out of her way. "That hurt! Why don't you try that again you little midget!"

The leprechaun hopped off Giles prone form and took a few steps toward Buffy. "You want another helping of these potatoes, lass?" he said as he flexed his tiny biceps.

Buffy said nothing as she squared off against the leprechaun. With a movement almost too quick to follow the leprechaun grabbed Buffy's knees and swung her off her feet and into the air. She shrieked as she smashed through the library doors and into the hallway outside.

"See you on St Patty's day, lass. Now...back to the matter of hand," the leprechaun said as he turned back to Xander.

Xander stood and held the pot of gold out. The leprechaun grabbed the pot of gold and ran toward the door. He hopped through the door and continued hopping over Buffy's groaning form.

Buffy sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "What the hell..." she said as she watched the leprechaun turn a corner out of sight.

The janitor walked up and squatted next to Buffy. "Are you okay miss? What happened?" He held his hand out and when Buffy grabbed it helped her up.

"I...uh..tripped," she said. "Thanks for the help." Buffy walked back into the library.

As the doors shut the janitor had a huge smile on his face. "It's good the be a Trickster," he said as he opened a chocolate bar and took a big bite out of it. He picked up his broom and continued sweeping the hall.

THE END 


End file.
